Supernatural Time Travel
by shippolove844
Summary: Join Sam and Dean as they get sent back in time due to a mistake by Castiel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural Eric Kripke owns it**

but I did come up with the idea for the short story where Dean and Sam get sent back in time...I hope yiu like it because it took a long time to write since i had to research the Dinsoaurs in the cretaceous period and I used this link

[link]

oh an wiki a few times to read better about the dinos

* * *

**Dean's Point Of View**

I winced and pushed myself up from the ground as I saw Sam do the same, " Thank you Castiel…next time could you land us somewhere with softer ground" I picked up my shotgun which was lying next to me and walked over to Sam who was surveying the land around us. "So Sammy….. Where the hell are we". I heard Sam groan and shook his head "What are we somewhere in the jungle or something cause it kind of looks like that." Sam then looked at him with a frown on his lips. "Nowhere in the Cretaceous Period…I'm positive that we are. Half of these ferns don't even exist in our time….." I zoned of as he started to explain everything but I blinked a few times and shook my head" Wait …..What period?"

"The Cretaceous Period "Sam replied sighing and shook his head.

"Well that's just great….so what are we stuck with a bunch of dinosaurs frolicking around us…..well that's just dandy and we don't even have anything to defend our self's besides these guns and a knife" Sam sighed and walked towards me "look" he stated "It's getting dark let's find a place to stay for the night and we will figure out what to do for tomorrow Cas must of sent us here for a reason ok." I snorted and followed after him " What we have to kill some ancient ass dinosaur with some supernatural ability that probably shots fire out of its ass…or….or maybe, hear me out Sammy" Sam groaned and walked a little faster " Maybe Crowley wants to bring one back..ahah that's it. See I to-" we heard a twig snap and both of us froze, and looked to the bushes as a small little head poked through. "Hey isn't that cute" Sam but it sounded as it came out relief. "So was what it" as it took a bit of one of the green fern.

Sam gripped his gun still keeping an eye around the area around us " it's a Altirhinus…it's a cousin of the Iguanodon…...it's a herbivore" I raised my brow in a questioned look "It eats plants but come on let's keep moving that's just a baby and if there's a baby there has to be a mother." I nodded as I heard Sam say, we then started to walk again, sometime later he came upon a cave and check to make sure nothing was in it, we settled our self's we fell fast asleep ignoring the roar off in the distance.

**Sam's Point Of View**

I groaned and winced rubbing the back of my neck "does not feel good to sleep on the rock ground." Dean nodded and pushed himself up "yea remind to kick Castiel's ass when we get back." I sighed stood up "well hopefully we'll get out before a volcano erupts and kills everything off." it took Dean a moment before his mouth dropped and gaped "WHAT!" I sighed and leaned against the cave wall. "Yea…..you know let's just look around I don't feel like sitting in a cave" I pushed myself off and left as Dean reluctantly followed. We got far enough that we could see the cave anymore, but Dean had to of seen something since he ran ahead and shoved me aside. "Dean…what are you doing".

He laughed and picked something up "look breakfast" my eyes widened as I realized what it was as I saw my brother lick his lips at the egg he was holding "Dean…..you need to put that back….step away slowly and we have to leave…NOW!" he snorted and inspected the egg "huh why" I gritted my teeth " Because these are Velociraptors nest and that egg you are holding…that is a Veloc-" something mixed between a screech and a growl was heard behind me, I slowly turned and gulped. "_It__ must be the mother". _I looked back to Dean as I slowly made my way over to him, the mother Velociraptor lowered her head and snarled, it sounded like she demanded the egg to be put down, but then I heard the splat and groaned. "Dean you idiot"

"hehe oops…but we should run right..?"

"Right I replied" as we took off sprinting the leader and mother calling for other with that grueling screech. "Dean to the trees…climb a climb" I managed to grab hold of one and started to climb up a descent height and panicked that one started to jump at Dean "_how did they catch up so fast"_ I heard him shout out in pain as one scratched his leg ,but before it could pull him off the tree I took the gun out and shot it right in the head and started to shoot at the others as he managed to get up the tree and grasped his leg and winced. I looked down as they eventually left screeching at us. I made sure they were gone as took a piece of branch off and chucked it and saw that none of them came out. "Dean you ok" the wound didn't look bad from here but with no medical supplies it was a high chance of it getting infected.

"Yea man just a bad scratch "he gritted his teeth 'Well let's find some water so we can wash it….the Velociraptors must of given up." he nodded and waited for me to climbed down first. I then helped him down and cut off the pant leg above his wound and then wrapped it around it. "Let's go" I then started to help him walk as we came across some Triceratops, and Corythosaurus grazing near some moving water. I helped Dean over to it and started to wash out the wound and then tightly wrapped it around it. "Let's find something to eat" I sighed and we started to move again and nearly gagged as we came upon a dead T-Rex carcass, I just hoped and prayed that the Spinosaurus that killed it wasn't nearby. We managed to find our way back to the cave and Dean laid down and close his eyes. I handed him his gun back and a knife "Hey I'll be right back" I then left to find something to eat.

**Dean's Point Of View**

I sighed and panted afraid to look at the wound "great that's just fucking terrific I'm goanna die in dino…and…ahhhh….mark my words Cass I'm goanna kick that angel ass of yours." I gripped the gun but then relaxed as I heard it was Sam "You know" he stated "talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy" he joked.

"well I am goanna die so" I tried to joke back just winced" Sam frowned and shook his head " Don't say that….let's just try to eat and figure out what we are goanna do" I saw him place some dead small furry rodents well what looked like a rodent on the ground "what the hell is that" I pointed to them "Diner " her replied making a small fire. I closed my eyes and try to put it out of my mind that I just ate that and drifted off to sleep.

**Sometime later Dean's Point Of View**

I coughed a little bit and closed my eyes as Sam had a look of concern on his face. "You ok" he asked. I as we going to reply I felt the ground shake and the Dinosaurs screech in fear" I looked at Sam and groaned "What now" He peeked out the cave and swore. "Shit …...it's happening"

**Sam's Point Of View**

"It's happening" I told him as I saw the blackened sky and saw that a Hesperonychus tried to scamper away but it was crushed a fallen tree. We stayed in the cave as it started to collapse and I grasped Dean shoulder " Well since we are goanna die I have to say that I love" Dean raised his brows and let out a low chuckle "well I love yea to Sammy, wouldn't trade you for the world" right before it collapsed we were pulled back and landed on some hard surface with a concerned face of Castiel looming over us. He walked over to dean and touched his head healing him and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry" he stated" I must have sent you back to far" I was shocked and could barely speak. But Dean spoke and I saw him clenching his fist "Great you're sorry we almost died and your sorry do have any clue what happened and now I probably won't be able to poop for a month, remember last time yea." I sighed and shook my head. "Leave_ it to Dean to be concerned about that"_


End file.
